


Offer

by priama



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priama/pseuds/priama
Summary: Grahnye walks into the saloon as steady as she can despite the weight at her side; eyeing every man at every table, seeking for the one who fits a certain description…
Kudos: 4





	Offer

Grahnye tells her guard to wait for her outside, that it’s better if she goes inside by her lonesome. Before the knight can protest, she raises her hood and pushes past the entrance of the tavern, her hands keeping her cloak in place.

The inside is littered with sellswords and travelers. Serving girls glide from table to table, giggling as they set down their patrons’ drinks while escaping their grasping hands. Taking a deep breath, she walks into the saloon as steady as she can despite the weight at her side; eyeing every man at every table, seeking for the one who fits a certain description…

The man she seeks sits at the booth at back, tall, broad shouldered and an uninviting look on his face. Grahnye takes a deep breath again before approaching him.

“You are called Jabarro, correct?”

The man looks up at her behind a mug of ale. He wipes his mouth before replying. “Depends who’s askin’.”

She removes her hood, brown fringe bouncing at her chin. “I have a job for you, Sir Jabarro.”

“Most do.” He tells her. “And I’m no ‘Sir’.”

She swallows. She doesn’t need to hear the unasked questions. _What is this job about and how much do you have to offer._

“I wish to hire you as a fencing instructor and as a personal guard for my son. Money is no trouble for me.”

The man scoffs and downs another gulp. “Don’t knights do that job for you, _lady_?”

Her mouth falls agape, betraying her standing. Fortunately no one else hears, otherwise the rest of the rabble would have swarmed to her side already. She gathers her bearings and insists again.

“I won’t only be paying what you ask for. I would also offer you food, drink and quarters. All I request is that you guard and teach my son… And keep this exchange a secret.”

“Hmm.” He takes another swig of ale, wiping his beard with the back of his hand, eyes on her at all times. She plants her feet to the ground; just because she is desperate does not mean she will yield and beg this man. She keeps her gaze on him as well.

“Gotta admit I’m kind of intrigued, lady. But I got others of your ilk wanting me for jobs here and there and offer more extravagant payments.” He leans back on his chain, the back of his head resting on his palms. “Why should I accept _your_ deal?”

Her nails dig into her palms and sweat dampens her scalp. Every second she spends away from Ares’ side takes a toll on her fragile moods and a mercenary wasting her time with capricious remarks has her close to tearing out her own hair. She looks over her shoulders, making sure no one else has the intention to intervene between them. Parting her cloak somewhat, she deals with the fastenings at her side. It takes a great deal of strength to remove the scabbard and to set it down at her feet. Her fingers wrap around the hilt and though she struggles, she manages to pull Mystletainn a quarter out of its sheath, black steel glinting.

Despite being a sellsword –or perhaps _because_ of it- Jabarro understands, for his eyes widen and he slowly straightens in his seat. Other patrons in the tavern laugh and chatter away just as they did when Grahnye walked in. The man in front of her finally stands up just as the weight of the sword does her in and she is forced to let it drop back into its casing.

“Alright then. I’ll take your job, Lady Nordion.”

Grahnye fastens the sword at her side and raises her hood over her head. She steps out of the tavern, Jabarro right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Grahnye basically raised Ares by herself, I think she was the one who hired Jabarro


End file.
